Rising Of A Hero
by idontusuallyread
Summary: They call themselves heroes but are they really? You never thought that you would willingly join them even though you hated them but after spending time with a certain superhero will your heart change or will it be corrupted by hate and darkness?
1. Beginning

Heroes. How do you define someone as a hero? Is it how he saves lives or Is it how they fight against evil? No. A Hero is someone so selfless that they would put others before himself not because of the fame and money that comes with it but because he wants to protect those who can't protect themselves. Unfortunately you would hardly find this rare breed and I detest the people who call themselves heroes because of it.

When I was 8 a fire started in the building I lived in. I was scared and alone until my father arrived and saved me from the fire but after he saved me he quickly went in the building again to help save others that were still trapped in the fire but at this time the fire was now raging and spreading so much that you could hardly even see the building itself. Then came a superhero. He put out the fire but I could already tell, my father was no longer here. The hero was praised and glorified while my father was forgotten and no one cared about his sacrifice. I alone mourned my father's death for he was all the family I had.

8 years later, I was now a troubled teenager with hidden powers and a difficult decision to make. Darkseid attacked and is now currently in a battle against the Justice League. Everyone is currently tired and clearly losing the battle. I was still unsure if I should go ahead and help them.

Darkseid: "Do you now see the difference between our powers?" (Sees supergirl on the ground unable to move) "It's time I eliminate you one by one." (fires an omega beam towards supergirl)

Supergirl was now getting scared. She tried moving but was unable to do so.

Superman screams her name out loud "Kara!"

I don't know why I did it but my body just moved on its own. I ran closer to darkseid but not too close where they could all see me, just Darkseid. I used my powers and absorbed the omega beam. Even though I successfully absorbed the beam I still felt the pain that the beam would have caused.

Supergirl saw me and was surprised. She just kept on staring at me speechless.

Darkseid was also clearly surprised and was amused by my actions. He then said "I did not think someone was capable of absorbing my omega beam. I am impressed"

I was still recovering from the pain that the absorption caused me. I looked supergirl in the eye and said "You owe me one" I released the omega beam and shot it towards Darkseid.

Darkseid: "You might cause some problems for me. We will meet again" He then proceeds to teleport and after a matter of seconds he is gone and the beam hits nothing.

Superman and Batman gets up and goes towards the direction where the omega beam came from and then sees me. I quickly turned my back towards them for even though I helped them I still despised them.

Superman was the first one to speak up "Thank you for saving Kara. How did you do that?" I ignored his question

Batman then ask me "Who are you?" I said to him "It does not matter. This is a one time thing, it won't happen again." I proceeded to walk away and vanish into thin air but unbeknownst to me Batman actually placed a tracker on me.

Superman: "Woah, that guy was strong. We will need him to take down Darkseid when he does come back."

Batman: " Agreed, that is why I placed a tracker on him but for now we have to rethink our strategy and plan ahead."

I arrived back in my apartment confused at why I did the things I did. My powers appeared out of nowhere as I grew up and until now I still don't know how I acquired them. I decided it was best to sleep and not think much about it.

(In the Justice League Headquarters)

All of the Justice League founders and some other members were seated at the meeting table.

Aquaman: "Does anyone have an idea who that person is?"

Batman: "He is currently in Gotham"

Green Lantern: "We should recruit him asap. We don't know when Darkseid will strike again."

Batman: "We must first make sure he is actually trustworthy"

Superman: "That is true but you saw what he is capable of. He might be our only option."

Supergirl: "He saved my life. I dont think he would save me if he was not good."

Batman: "I will investigate further but for now we have to rest and recover, dismissed."

(Everyone goes there separate ways)

Superman walks towards Batman and ask him "You know something, what is it?"

Batman: "I don't know, it just feels like I know him from somewhere but I don't know where. Anyways, He is in Gotham High right now so he must be a student. I already have a plan."

(In Gotham High)

It was now lunch time and I sat at the rooftop of the school where no one else goes to. As I was eating my sandwich I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see batman staring at me. I didn't think batman would find me this fast.

I turned my back towards him and simply said "what do you want?". He replied "the league needs you". I scoffed at him and said "Me? I'm no hero. You got the wrong guy". Batman took a couple of steps closer to me and said "then why did you save supergirl?"

I did not have an answer. I was still unsure why I did something so uncharacteristically. I was selfish and I only cared for myself so why did I do that.

Batman then said "It's because deep down you know you want to help. You want to protect those who can't protect themselves".

As he said that I remembered my father and got angry at Batman. I turned around and told him "I already told you that was a one time thing".

Batman then handed me a ring. Batman told me "Wear that ring. Its allows you to contact the league when you are ready to come in." I then replied by putting the ring in one of my pockets instead and said "Don't count on it".

Batman starts to walk away and as he was almost out of sight he said "you'll be having a visitor later so don't be surprised" and continued walking away. I returned to class quietly and I do not interact with anyone because it might attract some unwanted attention and I certainly like to keep my reputation down.

I was thinking to myself but was distracted when the teacher said that the class was gonna have a transfer student and then suddenly the door opened and came through a cute blonde girl wearing the uniform of our school.

The teacher started to introduce her by saying "Class, this is Kara Danvers". As soon as the teacher said that, the girl then said hi. The class was pretty much mesmerized by her and she just stood there smiling.

I on the other hand remained looking outside the window and that was when she saw me. Her eyes widened and she started to walk towards me. I remained looking outside the window even as she reached my table.

She then proceeded to ask "Hey, what's your name?". I coldly replied with "its none of your business". She frowned as she heard that but still asked the teacher if she could seat next to me. At this point the whole class was looking and watching us which I did not appreciate. The teacher approved the request she made and then she sat next to me.

I continued ignoring her. She shyly looked at me as if she wanted to say something so I said "if you have something to say, say it". I could tell she got embarrassed as her cheeks had a small tinge of pink.

Kara: "I just wanted to thank you for saving me"

I said "it was nothing" and that was when she stood up took my hand and said with a louder voice "No! That was everything except nothing. Darkseid is one of the strongest in the universe and you just absorbed one of his omega beams for me".

She was now squeezing my hand tight but I don't think she noticed this. I then said "No need to shout. I was just trying to stay humble".

She then saw how she was holding my hand then quickly let go but as soon as she did she blushed so much that she looked like a tomato. She sat down again and looked away from me.

After a while she spoke up saying "So are you going to tell me your name?" but still not facing me. I faced her and said "It's Lewis" She then said "it's nice to meet you Lewis". I then said to her "You too, Kara."

She turned to face me and as soon as she did she blushed.

The school bell rung and I quickly grabbed my bag and left the room. I could tell that Kara was following me so I asked her

"Kara, why are you following me?".

Kara: "The reason why I'm here is because I want to convince you to join us."

I stopped walking and said "I'm telling you right now. I have no interest in helping the league. You will only be wasting your time."

Kara: "I won't give up that easily."

I slowly turned my head to the side and said "We'll see about that". I continued my way home.

(In the Justice League Headquarters)

Supergirl has just arrived and is now heading towards her room. As soon as she lays on the bed she then thinks about her current mission which is to recruit Lewis into the league to help take down Darkseid.

Supergirl: 'There must be a reason he acts like this. No matter what it is I'll help him get through it.' ( She falls asleep )


	2. What Matters To Me

(In the Justice League Headquarters)

Batman was currently in a conversation with Supergirl in regards to her current mission. He told her "Don't worry. He will eventually join us but for now you will just have to observe him for the time being. I already looked into him and there is not much files on him. You will have to collect data and know more things about him. Even if for now he doesn't pose a threat, he may eventually turn and we will have to take countermeasures."

Supergirl didn't think there was a chance Lewis would turn even though she only spent a little bit of time with him She told Batman "Okay, I'll do my best" and flew away.

Batman sighed and thought to himself 'Something doesn't feel right. I feel as if I'm missing a key detail'. His train of thought was interrupted when Superman came inside the room. "You doing alright?" Superman asked Batman. He replied with "It's nothing. I will have to do some digging about the new guy." He walked past Superman and out of the room.

(Lewis' P.O.V)

I was walking along the sidewalk, headed to Gotham High when Supergirl appeared in front me. She smiled and said in her cheery voice "Good morning! I thought that since we were both headed to Gotham High we might as well walk there together."

I didn't hate her company so I just said "I don't mind". She instantly smiled and started to walk beside me. Near the destination she asked me "Hey, I'm really curious, why won't you join the league?

I thought it would help her give up on recruiting me so I gave her my honest answer.

I said "Kara, I am not a hero and never will be. You and the rest of the league can take care of Darkseid, you don't need my help."

We were in front of the school when Kara whispered in a quiet voice but enough for me to hear "Well you're my hero..." I instantly stopped the moment I head her. I was genuinely surprised from her words. Nobody ever told me something like that.

The school bell rung signifying that classes were about to begin. She smiled at me and took one of my hands. She said "Let's go already" and led the way to our classroom.

(Batman's P.O.V)

He was using the bat computer gathering any information that may lead to Lewis. He then saw something that caught his eye. '8 years ago, Joker attacked a laboratory near the outskirts of Gotham and eventually a fire started in the building'. As batman read that article he remembered the events that transpired that night.He then thought to himself 'The JLP serum... He should never know about this'.

(Lewis' P.O.V)

it's been two weeks since Supergirl has been 'observing' me and I can't believe I'm saying this but she certainly has an effect on me and I'm not quite sure how I feel about that.

I'm in the library at the moment reading some books when I felt a sudden earthquake erupt. The earthquake was powerful enough to shake the tables, chairs, and move the books out of the shelves but it only lasted for about half a minute. I felt something was incredibly wrong so I quickly got out of the library trying to find Kara. After searching for about 10 minutes without any luck I started to panic a bit which is unlike me. It was then the ring Batman gave me started to glow a bright yellow. As soon I saw the light I already knew what was going on, Darkseid is here.

(Supergirl's P. O. V)

I dashed out of the school as soon as I felt the earthquake. I knew something was happening so I immediately went straight to the Justice League Headquarters to meet up with the other heroes. As I entered the briefing room their stood the league's core members getting ready. Batman went towards me and asked me to help with the fight. He said that Darkseid has come and is looking much stronger than what he was before. I told him that I was going to fly back to Gotham High to go and get Lewis and in which he told me "No, I'll handle that. Stay with the other members and keep Darkseid busy". I couldn't say no after seeing his very determined look so I just agreed and asked him to tell Lewis that I was waiting for him.

(Lewis' P. O. V)

I was near the Justice League Headquarters when Batman suddenly came out of nowhere and appeared in front of me. I asked him in a demanding tone "Where is Kara?". Batman answered with "She's with the rest of the league fighting Darkseid". I shouted "No! Something is different with Darkseid from before. He has gotten immensely stronger and can kill all of you easily". Batman smirked and told me "That's why I'm here talking to you". At this point I was very confused with myself. I don't know why I was so worried about these 'heroes' that I bothered to warn them. I don't know what Kara means to me and I'm not sure if I want to know of the answer to that. I told Batman in a loud tone "I'm sorry, I can't help out. I can't betray my father, he was the only person that raised me and I don't want his story to be forgotten." Batman frowned a bit and sighed. He threw an earpiece and said "Stay close that's all I'm asking". He hurriedly turned around and slid into his car and in a matter of seconds he was gone. I was now alone and had time to think what I needed to do.

(Supergirl's P. O. V)

Darkseid is just toying with us and I don't think we can last much longer. We need a plan but it seems like we just can't come up with anything. One thing for sure though is that we need Lewis to help out in the battle. We are losing members one after the other and at this rate Darkseid will win. In the distance I can hear the bat mobile charging in. Batman yells "Green Lantern keep him busy" in which the lantern replies with a nod. The bat mobile stops in front of Superman and Wonder Woman. I can see them talking for a bit and then agreeing on something but I can't hear because of the damage done to me. They quickly went in my direction and briefed me in on what the plan was going to be. The plan wasn't rock solid but it was the only option we had.

Darkseid threw the Green Lantern into the ground which looked to be unconscious. Me, Superman, and Wonder Woman worked together and surrounded Darkseid. We sent Darkseid a flurry of punch combos that landed but it seems our efforts were futile as it did not seem like he was affected at all and was even unfazed. He catched Superman and Wonderwoman's fist and smashed them into each other. Without me even noticing he grabbed my throat effectively choking me.

(Lewis' P. O. V)

I'm near the place where the battle is currently taking place and I'm just standing there unsure what to do. I can hear them which makes me bite my lip. This situation is driving me crazy. It was then I heard Supergirl scream out in pain. I immediately looked in the direction it came from. I fell on my knees as I keep hearing her. My arms dropped to the ground. I slowly looked down and closed my eyes.

'Is that all you're going to do? ' I heard a voice so I opened my eyes but so nothing. I looked around but don't see anyone. 'By not saving your friend, aren't you betraying your father even more?' I heard it again. "What do you know!" I shouted. 'Your father died helping others in need and sacrificed himself for those that mattered to him. That brings up the question, what does she mean to you?' I stood up and that's when I realized something I should have realized earlier. She matters to me and that's all I need to know.

I ran as if my life depended on it. I didn't stop until I saw Darkseid choking Supergirl, holding her by the throat. I felt rage as I saw what he was doing. I jumped towards him, ready to punch when out of nowhere someone lifted me in the air using some type of powers. I struggled and tried to free myself but to no success. I heard Darkseid laugh and when I looked at him I saw two figures in black robes behind him. The robes covered their entire bodies so I can't tell who they are or what they look like. One of the figure was holding out their arm I guess he was the one keeping me in the air. I then heard Batman's voice, using the earpiece to communicate with me. He proceeded to tell me the plan we were about to use. As he finished his explanation the plan was out into action.

An arrow came out of nowhere heading towards Darkseid's head. Darkseid easily caught it with his free hand which turned out to be an explosive, hitting him in the face which leads to Darkseid letting Supergirl go. As soon as Supergirl touched the ground I immediately absorbed the magic lifting me in the air effectivly dropping me. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I released the magic and shot it towards Darkseid. Whenever I release the magic I absorbed it comes out like a beam but carrying the power of the said absorbed energy. Darkseid was pushed back until he hit the wall behind him. The flash quickly ran and scooped up Supergirl and retreated in an instant. Darkseid laughed manically. He said out loud "Get the objectives and leave. We got whatever came for." The two figures quickly took hold of an unconscious Superman and Wonder Woman and then suddenly a portal appeared behind them. They went in it along with Darkseid and the portal vansihed into thin air.

The battlefield was left with an unconscious Supergirl, disgruntled and defeated Justice League, and a tired protagonist. The atmosphere was filled with silence. No-one knew what to do next. Aquaman was the first one to talk after a long time. He started to walk towards my direction and gave me an angry look. He pointed at me and shouted "This is your fault! You should have been here days ago preparing and strategizing the fight against Darkseid but no you decided the best time to show up was literally when everyone else is weakened and tired!". I had no response. He was right, I did act selfishly. Aquaman punched me in the face. I stumbled but was able to regain my balance. "Enough!" Batman shouted loud enough for the both of us to look at him. "Fighting each other will not help bring them back" Batman continued to say. Aquaman then said "You're right, it wouldn't bring them back... but at least he'll know how stupid he was". He then gave me another punch in the face. I fell to the ground and as my face felt the cold and rough surface, my eyes began to close.


End file.
